The elf outlaw
by SapphireStormAngel
Summary: Set in the world of witcher 2. Iorveth always hated humans because of what they had done to him and his people. What happens though when a certain sorceress follows him and the witcher Geralt to find out the truth about the king slayer? Willl he let himself fall in love or will past loves and the conspiracy afoot get in their way?
1. Chapter 1 - Almost hung

The screams and shrieks of a mob was never a pleasant experience for anybody's ears, but this morning the horrible experience started as early as the sun rose ridding many of their much needed sleep. A short woman standing at the back of the crowd was one of those people, her annoyed eyes following the procedures closely. Vensa Toruviel was a mystery to most who inhabited the small town and she was grateful for it as it caused many to avoid her and leave her to her own devices. Her small stature allowed her to easily go unnoticed by most, an aspect that had proven itself useful to her over the years when she was placed in tough situations. Her sea green orbs were focused on the centre of the small town square, watching the current attraction that was causing so many people to react so noisily. A female elf, 2 human men and a burly dwarf weren't something that you had a chance to see everyday in these quieter regions, especially with tight nooses around each of their necks.

She had been in this town for well over 3 weeks now (though she didn't enjoy it much), and had so far seen 6 creatures hanged for minor crimes like refusing to hand over their goods to the current 'leader' of this dank place, or even preventing a young female elf from being used by the local guards who seemed to have an unstated appetite for them. A place that was once a known for being a bustling and happy place thanks to the large number of trade routes running through it, was now replaced with this hellhole for anyone that didn't seem even remotely human whether they were dwarves, elves or even half breeds. Never interfering with the spectacle hangings was a new rule for her, knowing well that she could end up just like the poor souls that had experienced the effect on their own necks. This time however, the situation was different. This time the criminals were her friends, (some of them at least) and she would not allow them to be lead to their deaths for crimes that they did not commit. It would certainly be a risk to her life and even reputation but at the moment it seemed worth the effort.

By now she had considered multiple options of rescue ranging from making the entire city fall asleep to attacking the guards with her knives, but she knew well that none of these methods would work. She had quite a magical prowess but for yet another moment in her life Vensa wished that she had learned how to use a bow. It would have been a perfect weapon to use in this situation without revealing her identity, easily cutting down the nooses and letting them run, but alas it was not to be. Cursing her lack of foresight she gripped the two daggers tightly readying herself to just go with it instead of planning an attack, when one of the prisoners shouted out a name shaking her out of her haphazard thoughts.

"Geralt!"

Twisting around she noticed a muscular white haired man push his way through the crowd. From the confused look on his face she could tell that he just arrived and quite likely had no idea why two of his friends were about to be hanged. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for answers until they finally rested on her. He seemed to be the only person to be physically able to see her when she didn't want to be seen, a trait no doubt gained by his witcher status and the idiocy of the people around them. Grinning, Vensa waved her hand lightly and called him over to her. He was being followed by two people a man dressed in quite expensive clothing and the witch Triss Merigold, both of whom seemed quite uncomfortable in this setting. Their sight though calmed her down immensely though and wiped any remaining shattered shards of her suicidal plan. She knew well that despite Geralt's grumpy attitude and the stupid situations his friends always got into, he would never let a friend die. Honor was one of the things he treasured most, a factor that often surprised many onlookers.

"What in the world is going on Vensa?

"Dandelion and Zoltan are about to be hanged. You've come just in time. I was about to storm the platform by myself."

"You wouldn't have made it, but that's beside the point. Why are they being hanged?"

She grinned lightly at the knowing look he gave her, both reliving past experiences in their minds. Vensa was quite the troublemaker when she was young, something that unfortunately Geralt often had to deal with. By now she had lost count of how many near death experiences she somehow managed to get into, most of them through sheer stupidity and a pinch of curiosity. That being beside the point though, he owed his life to her as well making them equal in her mind. That opinion was not shared by the witcher, although he simply didn't have enough patience to breach that subject again. With her explosive nature it had almost become a taboo for them.

"I heard rumors but nothing concrete. You'll have to ask the guard if you want to know everything."

She pointed towards the man that was desperately trying to calm down the crowd with no apparent success. Like most guards here in Flotsam he was a quite chubby man with a worn out uniform, little hair, and often no control over his lower anatomy, making it quite hard to distinguish one among the rest. Vensa herself had a few run-ins with them due to her fairly fair appearance. After the first few tries, no one dared to approach her again even while heavily intoxicated, a system that was much to her liking. The only other person on the execution block was the enthusiastic executioner, a man who took great pleasure in pushing the levers, dooming those standing on it and gladly proclaiming their deaths to the unmoved bystanders. All in all it was an accident just waiting to happen in Vensa's mind.

Neither of the men seemed reasonable enough to negotiate with the white haired newcomer, however Geralt didn't seem to care and engaged in an animated discussion with the man, threats spilling out every so often even with the seemingly calm tone of the conversation. The guard was stubborn though, allowing Vensa's prediction to come true, not changing his mind even when the crowd stood behind Geralt reminding the guard of all his misdeeds. Vensa would have gladly joined in and added some comments of her own, but she was more concerned about staying unnoticed. In the situation that Geralt required her help, being unseen would be a useful benefit to have. Instead of helping, the arguments only seemed to raise his anger further, especially when one of the town 'companions' to satisfy a man's needs, related to everybody just how his lower anatomy was shrivelling up. A comment like that would anger any man, and as one with such a low opinion already the guard was none to pleased. Swinging a punch at Geralt he started the useless fight, quickly whipping up the crowd into a frenzy. Shouts and cheers erupted once more in the square adding to the excitement, despite the obvious outcome. Punches were exchanged between the two and the guard managed to get in some good hits, something to be admired when fighting a witcher, although it was clear right from the start that Geralt would win this fight. Every hit the witcher swung reached the target, easily turning the guard into a moaning pile of shame and misery.

The fight was almost at it's climax when Vensa's attention was drawn back towards the executioner who was making a move towards the first victim's lever. It connected to a platform under a young elven woman, no doubt belonging to the 'companions' if her low cut dress and proud painted face was anything to go by. The lever was pushed mercilessly and a small screech could be heard as she fell to her death. The rope tightened stopping her legs just as they reached the ground, leaving the elf motionless and deathly quiet much to the pleasure of the crowd. No one noticed Vensa's arm reaching forward her lips moving in a quiet mutter. It was as if out of instinct that Vensa's arm shot out the correct spell already on her lips, stopping the elf just before the knot became too tight around her neck, something that did not happen often. Instinct was a thing drilled in to her by Geralt himself and if this was her reaction then that elf had to be significant.

The smart woman stayed motionless as the crowd cheered the executioner on, getting even more excited when Geralt jumped up onto the wooden structure to meet him before any further lives were lost. The unconscious guard and the 'dead' elf were easily forgotten as everyone's eyes were drawn to the new source of excitement. It was at that particular moment that the elf decided to open her green eyes slightly and take a quick peek around for her saviour. She observed the crowd thoroughly before her orbs settled on Vensa's outstretched arm. Looking up she was surprised to see Vensa, lips still moving in a silent spell. A human sorceress saving an elven 'companion' was unheard of as most of the group considered themselves far above the rest of the creatures on this miserable planet, elves included. Flotsam was known for it's hatred of the non-humans and sorceresses often joined in the fun. All the elf could do was nod slightly to Vensa in thanks, closing her eyes again once she received an identical reply. She may have been alive for now but if anyone else noticed that it was so, she wouldn't stay that way for much longer.

"What the **** is going on here? Somebody ******* tell me that!"

Vensa almost lost her concentration at the sudden shouting behind her, almost letting the elf slip the rest of the way down onto the rope. Fortunately she caught herself in time though the jolt no doubt could be felt by the young elf. Her eyes scrunched up slightly as it forcing down her curiosity and concentrating more of staying alive. The origin of the obscene outburst turned out to be Bernard Loredo himself, the self proclaimed leader of the small town and the reason behind the cruel day to day acts. Like his guards he was on the bigger side with less hair than expected, though with much more expensive clothing and a self confidence that made him consider himself God and executioner over the miserable people residing here. He took great pleasure in using his power to amass riches from the trades and a wide harem of women simply too scared to fight either him or his guards. With him came around ten more soldiers, all looking ready to fight unlike the now shamed guard still lying on the ground. It didn't seem good for any of them.

"Your men were about to hang innocent people. Dandelion didn't do anything that your men didn't do."

"True maybe for the bard, however I hear that you are also defending the dwarf. He's been found to conspire against Flotsam with the criminal Iorveth. I can't allow someone like that to run around free. I'd rather allow this thief to live than him."

Loredo's monologue slowly took him up the stairs and onto the platform only to stop in front of a black haired man right next to the elf. She could only guess that the man was about to be hanged for thievery, although the condemned made no move to agree or counteract the accusation. He seemed almost resigned to his fate. Vensa could see the elf's eyes twitch but she stayed as motionless as possible, unlike her Loredo would not show any mercy. Loredo himself looked like a demon from hell when he smiled, evil intent drowning in the dark and never ending abyss he held in his eyes, smirking smugly at Geralt before kicking the thieve's lever with as much force as he could muster up. Vensa watched horrified as the man struggled trying to breathe before stiffening and falling silent. She didn't have enough magic or concentration to hold both him and the elf at the same time, the drain from that one continuous spell was already giving her worrying signs. Her legs shook with fatigue and a small rivulet of blood slowly came dripping out of her nose. She ignored these warning signs and instead poured more of her power into holding onto the spell, although continuously praying that the spectacle wouldn't last for much longer. If it did, the spell would break and the thief wouldn't be the only one to end up dead.

"I was just kidding, I hate thieves. You may be right about the bard but cases concerning the betrayal of non-humans are not in your area witcher."

"No but they are in mine."

The voice came from the crowd below as the well dressed man who accompanied the witcher finally stepped forward, his head held high. In appearance he reminded Vensa of the merchants often seen in towns and cities selling their wares, though the authority this man held proved he was anything but a lowly merchant. Loredo instilled fear into those that tried to make money in this town, confiscating anything to his liking if the fee wasn't paid in the correct amount. There were rumours of a backyard containing riches beyond belief, one that was kept under strict lock and key. The fear and rumors circling around made his word law, and any merchant who dare oppose was often left with nothing. The terror spree was only aided by the number of important trading routes that happened to passe through here, forcing many to face this town in order to get into any of the other major cities. This man seemed to hold none of that fear she saw in many, making her believe that either he was very brave or just plain idiotic.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Vernon Roche."

"The leader of the non-human disciplinary squad, aka. the blue stripes. It's certainly a surprise to see you so far out, but even you can't order me to release a prisoner that has been conspiring with the most dangerous criminal we've had in Flotsam for years."

Eyes snapped open in shock as the elf took a peek at the newcomer, shutting just before any of the onlookers could spot her. Vensa understood the shock perfectly, feeling the fear rile up within her at the memory of what this man had done to the to any non-humans that might have stood in his way. Just as many humans accused Iorveth of mercilessly killing their kinds, Roche's blue stripes responded in kind, torturing, killing and persecuting any non-humans whether they be dwarves, elves or half breeds that might have had anything to do with the Scoia'tael or other resistance group. Some of them even committed these crimes simply for fun, enjoying causing pain to those considered below them. It was an endless cycle of death and pain. A side would react causing retaliation from the other group and would continue to happen until one side won complete victory, a hard feat to achieve. She had no doubt that the news of Roche's arrival would soon reach Iorveth if didn't already know. Why couldn't everyone just get along? Why did her soul try to tear itself apart every time she had to make a choice about the two? SHe just couldn't decide who was right and who was wrong.

"I am willing to make a deal though. You will meet me at my house at midnight and we can talk everything over in a more...comfortable setting. Your friends will be released but the can't leave the town unless I say so, deal?"

"Deal."

Loredo nodded slightly and waved his troops away, returning to his immense house at the end of the town boundary. The remaining people on the square either quickly dispersed or watched as Loredo and his men returned to his lavish home to drink away their queries with a hidden resentment. Many of the town's people were starving or barely scraping through daily life, and it was only natural that hatred within them rose at the obvious cause. The two unconscious bodies of the guard and the executioner were dragged away unceremoniously in the dirt by their peers, no doubt either to be punished or dumped somewhere on the way. Geralt shook his head in annoyance at the arrogance of the man before cutting down Dandelion's and Zoltan's ropes. Once done with that he walked towards the elf readying his sword to cut her down as well. There was nothing that could be done about the thief anymore.

"What are you doing Geralt? There's no point in cutting the elf down. Even you can't help the dead."

"She's not dead yet Zoltan. Just ask Vensa."

Geralt pointed his hand towards Vensa's location, making everyone turn around to look in her direction in surprise. Most of them probably weren't even aware of her presence there nor her involvement in today's disaster prevention. Vensa knew she probably wasn't a pretty sight, barely standing on her shaky feet with blood pouring out of her nose, eyes drooping in exhaustion, but her outstretched hand towards the elf told the others everything they needed to know. Even to the newcomers it was clear from her clothing and posture that she was a sorceress, and those of her kind didn't simply walk around with outstretched arms. They always has a reason for everything. She tried to sheepishly wave to them with her free hand but it quickly returned to it's previous position in holding back the blood from her nose. She certainly overdid herself this time.

"You'll introduce us later Geralt. Now please cut her down already. I can't hold her up for much longer."

Geralt nodded before swinging his sword at the elf's rope cutting it in one clean strike. The elf's eyes opened in shock as she started to fall but Geralt's grip on her arm stopped her and instead pulled her back up towards the platform. The fear was evident in her eyes as she look at the witcher, although gratefulness also shone through. Holding her throat the elf coughed a few times, getting used to normal flow of air again. It seemed that the longer Vensa used the spell the lower the altitude of the elf went, even choking her slightly in the last couple of minutes. It was truly admirable that despite the lack of oxygen she somehow managed to stay still and stop herself from panicking. Not many could say the same in her situation. Vensa herself was in a pretty bad shape, and would have collapsed if Roshe hadn't walked up and supported her with his own body. His arms wrapped around her body and pulled her up to her high, holding her tightly as her own legs seemed much too weak to keep working anymore. She gave him a slight nod in thanks before looking back towards the now approaching elf, a small usures mile on her face. It looked like the elf wanted to say something, but Vensa simply waved her off waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, but I suggest that you get out of the city quickly. Most people don't take kindly to dead elves walking around in their city."

"Thank you Dh'oine. Here, take this. Wear it around your neck always and the forest will keep you safe. May the gods bless your soul."

Placing something warm into Vensa's small hand, the elf smiled and fled for the closest gate leading back out towards the neverending forest just outside. Fortunately enough, it didn't seem to have any guards watching over it today, probably due to the party being hosted by Loredo at his house. What man would pass up free beverages and enough 'companions' to satisfy all of their needs.

Unclenching her fingers and looking down at her hand, Vensa realised that the gift was a small silver chain with a delicate carving of a leaf. The three pointed leaf was coloured a light shade of green almost as if carved straight out of a gemstone of some sort. It was attached to the chain by a silver thread encasing it in a gentle embrace. It was a beautiful gift and no doubt an expensive one, and although Vensa was grateful she didn't understand how such a thing could protect her in the forest looming outside. The dangers withing didn't just consist of Scoia'tael but spiders, drowners and any other manner of beasts thirsty for the blood of the living. She wasn't the only sceptical one of the necklaces ability. Vernon Roche was naturally suspicious of anything coming from a non human, and didn't quite trust the female elf, enough not to believe her story fully. One question loomed above all others. If it really was that powerful and valuable, then where did an elven 'companion' acquire it? It just didn't seem to add up to him.

"It looks like a normal common necklace, so how could it protect you? Does it posses magic?"

"No, otherwise Geralt's medallion would have reacted to it."

"She's right. There's no magic on it."

Despite her cautiousness, Vensa clasped the chain around her neck, the cool temperature of the chain causing her to shiver. The chain's length placed the warm charm directly in between her full breasts, hiding in between the folds of her clothing. It wouldn't do her any good it it was stolen just after she received it and itn a poor town like this, that was almost a certainty. Looking up at the group surrounding her she smiled and attempted to stand up on her own two feet. the attempt had only been partly successful as she still had to rely on the leader of the blue stripes for support, leaning against him ever so slightly. Gesturing at the doors directly to her left she turned towards Geralt.

"Well, now that everything is settled, why don't we talk over in the tavern. It'll be much more comfortable there, than here near a recently deceased body would it not?"

"The young lady is right. We should go and rest over a pint of good beer, we did have an interesting day after all. Mlady?"

Roshe raised his arm for Vensa like the gentleman he was, which she accepted gratefully. She was still rather weak from the spell and she needed to conserve her strength if she was going to prove useful to the group. She doubted that Geralt was here simply to visit, especially not while being accompanied by an enchantress and the ruthless leader of the blue stripes. They had a mission to fulfil, but for now that could wait. The day had presented enough excitement already, and she wasn't sure if she could suffer through any more. Roshe led her towards the doors with the others following them, with Zoltan and Roshe making jokes about the Scoia'tael leader in the background. Vensa laughed along finally relaxing, not even realising what the future would bring for her and the leader of the squirrels, or how important he would soon become to her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise encounter

The group sat down around the weathered, old table and ordered several pints of beer to be brought to them. Dandelion, Zoltan and Roshe sat on one side, while Vensa and Triss opted to take the bench on the other side of the table. Geralt was the only one that was standing but Vensa supposed that it was to allow his pacing, a nasty habit which he often showed when talking about subjects he didn't particularly enjoy.

"Vensa, this is Vernon Roshe the leader of the Blue Stripes and Triss Merigold, the former advisor to king Foltest. You've already met Zoltan and Dandelion. Everybody, this is Vensa. I met her a long time ago and even I don't know everything that she's hiding."

"Introductions aside Geralt, you have some explaining to do. What is this we've been hearing about you murdering Foltest? Tell me that it's only rumours."

"Unfortunately Foltest is really dead but I'm not the one that killed was another witcher there dressed as a blind monk. I didn't realise the truth until it was too late."

"Did you at least catch him?"

"No."

"How in the world did he escape a castle full of soldiers? Even you can't do that without help!"

"He did have help, the Scoia'tael."

"Those ********."

"So he's here then? In Flotsam?"

"Yeah we met him on the way here along with Iorveth, the leader of the Scoia'tael. It seems that the're working together."

"That's not good Geralt. It means they have the whole forest to hide and that thing's massive."

The subject of the conversation was gradually growing darker and darker which seemed to greatly annoy Zoltan. Dwarves were more suited to conversations concerning alcohol and fighting so it wasn't a surprise to anyone that he quickly changed the direction the conversation was going, though in Vensa's opinion he lasted much longer than most dwarves would.

"Now, now gentlemen. There's going to be enough talking about this when the two of you have a chat with Loredo. I came here to drink and relax so let's do just that. Cheers!"

The group responded to Zoltan in turn and drank to the bottom of their glasses. Only Vensa seemed to be holding herself back as it seemed that even Triss was taking sips from her own drink. It was clear to see that her lack of drinking surprised the others gathered around the table.

"Why aren't you drinking lass? Was it something I said?"

"No, nothing like that. I have a low tolerance for alcohol and I would prefer not to make myself look like a fool in front of the entire village. Besides I had a tiring day, and I need to rest. I'll see you later. Oh and Geralt?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're looking for some extra work, there's a notice board outside the doors. There should be one or two tasks on there to keep you busy while you investigate the kingslayer."

"I'll think about it."

Smirking slightly at the witcher's lazy attitude she made her way outside the tavern and up the stairs outside to the second floor. Her room was the first of the three and she had to admit that it was very suited to her needs. The room itself was spacious and had plenty of space to store her belongings ranging from the stacks of books she brought to the daggers and staff she carried with her. Putting them away in the bedside chest, Vensa collapsed on the dark green silk sheets. They were originally bright pink but that kind of colour only hurt the eyes. Thinking about the day's events she decided that she would explore the forest tomorrow. She had been here for three weeks after all and hadn't set foot in it once. It was about time to do just that.

When Vensa woke up it was barely day break. Most of the town's citizens were still asleep and even the local birds were unwilling to wake up yet. It was the perfect time though to go exploring. No one would question her as to where she was going or even see her which would prove useful when confronting Geralt. She was more that capable of taking care of herself but he often seemed almost overprotective, like an older brother.

Walking outside, Vensa stretched before heading towards the same gate the elf used to escape the city yesterday. It was the furthest away from her goal but it would ensure that she remained unseen. Her target was the fabled elf rose garden that was rumoured to grow somewhere in this forest. She was after the rose of remembrance or more specifically it's seeds. She had hoped to settle down one day and buy a house far away from all the conflict in this world. Her bloodline ensured that she would live much longer than any normal human would, and growing the rarest rose would be an interesting task to accomplish. So far only elves managed to cultivate it and she wanted to see if she could complete a deed like that as well.

She made her way through the forest, enjoying the feeling of the cool wind on her face. Everything around her was just waking up, and even the trees still seemed sleepy. Using the rough directions she received she traveled the little used paths, constantly being out on the lookout for the massive array of monsters that the locals warned her about. Not a single glance of anything even remotely hostile could be seen though, a fact quite surprising to Vensa. She suspected however that it was all because of the presence that had been following her for some time now. She couldn't quite sense what it was that was following her, but there was definitely something there. Normally she would have insisted that the presence revealed itself, but she was perfectly happy with a road empty of monsters so she let it be for now. It wasn't doing any harm.

Eventually she reached a waterfall, tons of sparkling water cascading down and creating a flurry of beautiful colours. It almost made her want to submerge herself in the water, but she knew that the chances of her coming back out of it would be slim to none. A small, almost unnoticeable path up the side of the waterfall and high into the cliff above. It was marked with an enormous stone, portraying a green god like creature guarding it. It looked just as the villagers described it, though none of them knew what dangers lay further on. It was just too dangerous for them to wander up there. Vensa turned to the path and walked towards the stone monument, touching it for a single moment. It was one of the rare remaining pieces of what was once a proud elvish town, now only reduced to rubble. She stepped onto the path and was about to follow it when two things stopped her. The first was the presence that was following her since the beginning of the forest. It had now seemed to grow in hostility the closest she got to her chosen path, and she had no doubt in her mind that it would attack if she went any further.

The second thing was a slight whine that echoed off the ancient trees. The whine couldn't have either come from a monster or a human, but sounded rather like an animal. Vensa's curiosity got the better of her and with one last look at the hidden path, she followed the soft whine. She pushed through the scraggly bushes and walked around the giant trees looking for the source of the sound, all while being very aware that the presence behind her still refused to leave. Reaching a small, dark clearing within the woods, she looked around yet nothing seemed to stand out to her. It was only a moment later that a flash of white caught her attention in the far side of the clearing. Looking closer she noticed that the flash of white was a small white wolf cub, not a normal colour for this type of animal. Wolves were generally cautious creatures that ran in packs, but it seems that the prospect of warmth and food overcame the natural instincts of

this certain cub. Sensing someone's presence in it's hiding spot, the cub sniffed the air before stumbling towards Vensa yipping softly. The cub only managed to walk a couple of steps before collapsing into the tall grass. It was clearly very weak.

Walking towards the cub, Vensa knelt and picked it up. The new source of warmth and security quieted down the soft yips as the wolf cuddled up to her breast. She stood up slowly as to not startle the small creature in her arms and started making her way back to the town of Flotsam. The roses could wait while the cub could not. It would not survive the next couple of hours alone judging from it's condition, and she wasn't about to leave a defenceless creature all alone in the forest. Besides, she couldn't wait to see Geralt's reaction when he saw the little cub.

Iorveth pulled back his bow as he watched the woman make her way back towards the town walls. He was following her from the start, the Scoia'tael spies in the city warning him of the very place she was searching for. The rose garden was a deeply historical and sacred place for his kind and he wasn't about to let her touch it, not even considering taking the rose's seeds. It didn't help that one of the Scoia'tael's hiding spots was behind the waterfall, mere steps from where she was just moments ago.

His arrow was pulled back ready to strike her heart, swiftly enough to disable any possibility of protective spells, but he was interrupted by a small whine. He could immediately tell that it was a wolf cub. A she-wolf had given birth a couple of days ago and he assumed that it was one of her cubs, but he couldn't risk the woman carrying on while he looked for it. Luckily for him though, the small whine seemed to distract her enough for her to change the course of her path and head in that direction instead. He watched as she looked for the cub and cuddled it to her full breasts. Most humans would have either killed the cub or only see profit in it's fur, although her train of thoughts seemed to be very different. She truly seemed to care for the cub and the forest around her and everything around her seemed to be able to sense it. It was like she naturally belonged in it, an aspect that he had only seen in elves before.

This was only further proved by the way she maneuvered herself within the green foliage. Somehow she had managed to instinctively avoid every single monster that stood in her path, and he doubted that she was even aware that she was doing it. A sorceress that looked human and yet acted like an elf. It was quite puzzling to say the least, especially since she seemed to be in the company of the famous witcher Geralt the white wolf, not someone you meet often. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Iorveth threw one last look at the retreating figure before making his way back to his men. It didn't matter how the woman behaved or how beautiful she may have looked. The next time she would enter the forest, he wouldn't hesitate to puncture her with his arrows.


	3. Chapter 3 - Avis

Vensa laid comfortably on her bed reading a book on magical plants and their properties. She already possessed a lot of the knowledge that was written in this volume, however she would soon be traveling with the others and a knowledge of what plants aid you or contain poison in regions unknown to her, could become useful. Besides she was bored and there was nothing much to do since everyone she knew would probably be still asleep, especially Geralt since Loredo requested him exactly at midnight. Why he couldn't pick a more suitable hour, Vensa could tell but she knew that no-one argued with that man if they wanted to be left in stayed like that for several hours, silently listening as the streets outside woke up and started bustling with life.

The cub lay snugly in her lap fast asleep. It didn't take long but Vera made sure that he had at least some food in his stomach before it happened. It was a male after all as Vera noticed when she was checking him for any injuries that he may have suffered. The more time she spent with him the more similarities she could see between him and Geralt. Both had white hair, golden eyes, a grouchy attitude when woken, and seemed very happy to snuggle into a woman's lap, though she had an inkling that Geralt wouldn't agree with her on those last two. She had been trying to find a name for him but so far came up empty. Names like Fang or Ivory were immediately rejected and although she would find it indescribably amusing it it were called Geralt, it's namesake wouldn't be as happy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a heavy hammering on her bedroom door, starling the cub awake. He yipped in fear at the unknown sound but calmed down when he saw that it wasn't a threat to Vensa. She yawned and stood up placing the cub gently on her bed before walking towards the door. She had an inkling as to who was behind it and that suspicion soon became reality when she saw Geralt standing on the other side of the door, his hand raised to knock again. His hand dropped to his waist as he saw her, and Vensa noticed that he was unusually alert and fully dressed, something that only happened this time of the day if he had something important to do.

"You're up early."

"I was up with the sun Geralt. I was exploring the forest."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not a single monster in sight."

"Really? What about that rose garden that you were so desperate to see? Did you find it?"

"No, I got distracted."

"By what? I thought you said that there weren't any monsters."

"There weren't."

Geralt looked at her strangely but soon realised that he wasn't going to get anything out of her anytime soon if she didn't want to reveal it so he just decided to let it go. Like with most women, it was almost impossible to win an argument with Vensa and he wasn't even going to try and attempt to do so having experienced a loss before. It was humiliating not to even mention downgrading of someone who faced so many monsters and men only to be stopped by Vensa but that was just the way she was.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that we're going to be discussing everything downstairs including a talk with Loredo. You've been here awhile, you could be able to help us."

"Ok, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, just let me sort everything out."

Geralt nodded before making his way back downstairs towards the tavern. Closing the door Vensa picked up the book she was reading and placed it back in the wooden chest beside her bed. Reaching down she picked up her small travel bag and put it on making sure that everything she needed was inside. The wolf cub was watching her intensly the entire time as if sensing that she was leaving and started yipping pathetically the moment she got close to the door again.

"Hey it's ok. I'll just be gone for a short while before coming back for you ok?"

She petted the wolf as she said that but the yipping only started back up again the moment she stood up and gradually getting louder in volume. It seemed that it's abandonment in the forest by his mother caused him to have an issue with being left alone again. She was his new mother and he wasn't about to let her go like his first one. After a few minutes of trying to calm the wolf again, Vensa eventually gave up and gathered him into her arms. She could have used a sleeping charm however the wolf put his trust in her and she would suffer tremendous guilt by using it against him. She could have sworn that the wolf smirked slightly as she cuddled him but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and she blamed it on the light in the room. Walking out of her small bedroom, Vensa closed the doors and made her way downstairs, getting strange looks from the men standing around and the 'companions' they were after but she ignored them. Walking into the tavern, she quickly located her friends and made her way towards them. They seemed to have favourited that seat for some reason as it was the same one they sat on last night. Roshe was the first to notice her and he gallantly moved up the seat to make place for her to sit. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning lass! You seem in a cheery mood today. Did something good happen yesterday?"

"Yes, it did."

"An would it perhaps have something to do with what ever it is that you are carrying?"

"What is it?"

Vensa smiled at the men's questioning before lowering the cub out of her arms and onto the old withered table they sat around. The group stared at him in bewilderment as to how a cub managed to end up in a tavern, and the wolf stared back with and equally curious gaze. He didn't explore though preferring rather to press back into Vensa looking for safety from the large individuals before him. Gerallt was the first one to break the silence.

"So that's what you meant by a distraction. And here I thought that you finally found yourself a man."

"Keep dreaming Geralt. I found him in a small clearing when I was exploring the forest this morning. He must have been abandoned by his mother, as he was very hungry and scared."

"He's certainly a surprise. Did you come up with a name for him yet?"

"Not yet, Roshe. I was thinking up on some in my room but none of them fit. I was even considering calling him Geralt but…"

"Don't you dare."

"I'd figured you'd say that."

"Well we have to call him something. I can't just call him the wolf when I'll sing of your adventures."

"How about Iron Fist? That's a strong name for a strong creature."

"Don't be a fool Zoltan, what kind of name is Iron Fist? A name for a hammer maybe but not a living creature. How about Medell he was a strong king."

"Get your patriotic **** out of this place Roshe. What kind of person names an animal after some king."

"Well have you got any better ideas?"

"How about Avis?"

Triss interrupted the conversation for the first time that day. Vensa didn't particularly like the woman for numerous reasons however she did have to admit that her suggestion wasn't half bad. It was certainly the best suggestion said so far and Vensa wasn't going to just throw it away due to the fact that they weren't' friends. Zoltan wasn't as convinced though.

"Doesn't that mean bird? He looks nothing like one."

"That may be true but I like it. Most witches do have a bird companion after all don't they? I'll be ironic in a way, I'll still have a bird with me just not like the ones they have. How about it, Avis?"

Vensa spoke to the cub who seemed to understand every word that she was saying. He certainly understood the question as he answered with several pleased sounding yelps before exploring the table heading towards Geralt. Geralt reached his hand out and Avis approached it slowly, sniffing it first before cuddling into it. He was so much like a cat in that aspect, he absolutely loved being scratched and stroked. Geralt seemed equally pleased no matter how he tried to hide it. Getting the trust of such an animal so quickly was surprising especially since Avis still seemed slightly unsure whether to approach the other people surrounding him.

"He's certainly a fine beast, no one can argue with that. Where did you find him?"

"Close to a waterfall to the South of the town in some shrubbery. he seemed to have been here for a couple of days since he already had his eyes opened."

"You managed to get all the way to the waterfall and back without even a scratch on you? that place is crawling with monsters and the squirrels. I knew you were good but not that good."

"That's the thing though. The entire forest seemed empty of anything that would attack me. I traveled in the open and I didn't even catch a glimpse of all the monsters you told me about."

"And the scoia'tael?"

"No, none of them either. Just Avis."

Roshe sighed in disappointment. He already knew the Scoia'tael were in the woods due to the various reports and his own meeting with their leader, however it only seemed to propel him further into capturing him. A trait that he unfortunately shared with Loredo. Vensa herself was in the middle of the entire conflict trying to stay neutral. She understood why Roshe was so desperate to capture Iorveth, the man massacred dozens of people over the centuries, however humans weren't as innocent as they made themselves out to be either. She could safely say that she was neither and that the argument didn't affect her, but Roshe had been so nice over the last few days and she didn't want to disappoint him further.

"There was however someone following me."

"Really? Who?"

"I haven't got a clue. Whoever it was they kept their distance and only seemed to be observing me. That's not something any monster I know would do, so it had to be someone else most likely Scoia'tael since they are the only ones that can move so well in the forest."

"Very true."

"But enough about me Geralt, what about you? Did you reach a deal with that slimeball?"

"Yeah unfortunately. Zoltan and dandelion can live for now, but they can't leave the town until I defeat Keyran, some sea monster that's been terrorising this town."

"You don't mean the one that blocked up the port and is attacking the ships do you?"

"Yeah that's the one. Why, do you know anything?"

"Geralt, that thing is big even for you."

"I agree with the lass, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"I've got no choice. Letho is bound to leave Flotsam soon now that he knows that we followed him here and if we don't manage to get him soon we may never be able to find him again. I can't leave you two here to die when I leave so the monster is the only way out of this. Now, do any of you know where I can find it?"

Before any of them could answer, the tavern shook and screams erupted from the outside where the dock was located. The screams and shouts were quickly followed by a bellowing roar that caused another tremor within the building that seemed so safe just a moment ago. The members of the group glance at each other before following Geralt who was the first to stand up and run to the wooden doors. Vensa picked up the cub and followed them, only stopping when she saw the sight before her.

"Well, it looks like the monster found us."


	4. Chapter 4 - Keyran

Vensa watched as the dock was hammered over and over again with four giant tentacles. Each has hundreds of suckers lining it till the end in a dark purple colour, and a greenish looking slimy ooze that seemed to stick to anything that it touched. The fishermen were frantically running around to find a suitable hiding place from the creature. Most of them managed to make it except a young boy no older than his eighteenth year. One of the tentacles grabbed him and picked him up only to shake him in a fury. It was painfully clear to anyone that was watching that the boy's movements suddenly stopped and he remained motionless. Geralt reached for his silver sword but before he managed to fully draw it from its sheath, several spells were cast from their right forcing the monster to drop the boy onto the deck and retreat into the murky waters. The witch was dressed in all black with a very formal looking headgear, and a pleased look on her face. The damage was already done though. They boy lay unfailingly sprawled on the deck and the frightened citizens were beginning to gather around him in order to figure out what was wrong. The outlet for their rage seemed to have become the witch as their accusing eyes seemed all too pleased at the prospect of her death. luckily for her, she seemed to know a lot about the monster she just sent off and was just as interested in getting rid of him which was just what Geralt needed.

"What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what! This witch was supposed to protect us from the beast and get rid of it and she does nothing. Look at the state it left one of my men in!"

"What's the problem? Everyone's still alive after all aren't they?"

"Shut the **** up witch. I bet it was you that summoned the monster here in the first place!"

"We should get rid of her!"

"Yeah! make her pay!"

"Everyone calm down, fighting won't help us now and I need her if you ever want to see that monster dead got it? Good, Vensa could you take a closer look at the boy? I'll talk to her."

"I'm fine with that."

While Geralt walked towards the new witch, Vensa approached the motionless boy on the ground. She could see Triss following Geralt slowly but she paid no attention to it. If she became a problem then Geralt was more than capable of taking care of her. her main concern right now was the boy, and she needed to do all she could otherwise the villagers surrounding them could turn on her just as easily as they did on the witch mere moments ago. Checking his vitals she noted that they substantially slowed down but at least they were still there. There was slight marks remaining from the green slime on his clothes but only traces, not enough to figure out what it was. Instead she performed a simple diagnosis spell looking at the boy's vitals directly. There was nothing specific but her initial assessment was correct, something was preventing him from moving. fortunately it seemed a rather quick poison so it should be discarded from him body just as quickly. It did mean though that Geralt would have a much harder time fighting the monster than they originally thought. She stood up and the crowd looked at her expectantly.

"He'll be fine. It seems like the monster can paralyze him victims with that green slime so be careful not to touch it. It should wear off in about an hour, maybe a little more."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then come and find me."

The med stared at her for a minute as if measuring her up before nodding, seemingly deciding to trust her for this moment. The picked up the boy and carried him slowly towards the poorer housing district in Flotsam likely to find him a place to rest. She turned around and watched for a couple of minutes as Geralt argued with the stranger, tensions rising even further when Triss approached them. Vensa could see how white Triss went at the sight of the witch, and it was very easy to tell that they knew each other but she couldn't work out how. By this time only she and Avis remained on the dock with the arguing trio, as everyone managed to already disperse, their companions no doubt returning to the tavern to finish their pints of beer. Avis climbed up to her face and licked her as if reminding her that she wasn't alone, before snuggling into her arms. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes waiting, until the new witch finally left. Vensa approached them, eying Triss with suspicion. She was still very pale.

"Who was that?"

"Shela de Tancarville, the witch I saw at Loredo's before I had a chance to talk to him. Apparently she'll be my new partner in eliminating that monster we just had the pleasure of seeing."

"Did she say why she is doing it?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Well then, she doesn't seem too friendly does she?"

"She isn't."

Vera and Geralt's gazes were back on Triss watching in surprise as she stormed away back to her room in the tavern. There was definitely something with her and it all seemed to be linked to this Shela.

"Did something happen?"

"Not here but it looks to me like the two of them had already been acquainted with each other before. We should give some time to cool off, but in the mean time I need to find an elf called Cedric. Shela said that he knows the most about this monster in the entire town. Know where I can find him?"

"Yeah. He spends most of his time in the outpost near the back gate. he's a nice guy and knows everything that goes around here. There's something else that you should know though. That green slime the Keyran is covered in, it's some sort of paralysis poison. You won't be able to fight it if you can't move. You should talk to Triss when she cools off, and take her down to examine it. there was too little left here for me to do it."

"I will. What about you? What are you going to do now?"

"I don't plan on putting myself before a giant monster like that again so I was thinking to visit the forest again.I never did find that rose of remembrance and at this moment that's as far as I'm going to get away from the water."

"Be careful then."

"I'm always careful."

Geralt gave Vensa a small smile before bringing her close to his chest in a hug. He missed her through the years that they haven't heard from each other. He may have lost a good chunk of his memory but he could never forget Vensa. Patting her back he pulled away from her and walked towards the back gate where Cedric would no doubt be, guarding the post for danger. Vensa watched him with a smile on his face. It was clear to her that he missed her, but that his manly pride wouldn't allow him to word it. Picking up Avis she looked at him critically. She was planning on going back to the forest but she had no idea as to what to do with him. She couldn't leave him in her room, he wouldn't allow her, and carrying him in her arms would not only be tiring but dangerous if she were to be attacked.

"You're so much trouble aren't you?"

A small, soft whine was all that she got in reply. Avis clearly couldn't tell her what to do and she herself was out of ideas. Shifting to hold him closer she felt something slide against her right hip. Looking down she noticed the small leather bag that she always carried with her. It was old but still sturdy, besides it was a present and she would never dispose of it even if it was riddled with holes. It was small enough for her to easily carry everything she needed in it but maybe if she removed something…. The cub fit into her bag and settled comfortably on top of her many potions and medical supplies. Avis was not situated in a comfortable spot for the both of them but that still left the twin double-edged daggers that Vensa had in her had. She couldn't put them back in the bag but at the same time she had no holsters at her waist to hold them either. Grumbling, Vensa placed them in her brown boots. It wouldn't be as comfortable but at least they were within easy reach and nowhere near to hurt Avis.

Finally being able to freely walk again, Vensa made her way back through the town and out of the main gate into the darkly wooded forest. The forest itself seemed much calmer with the sunlight streaming through it's leaves and the melodious chirping of the various birds that inhabited it. Glimpses of deer and other smaller animals could be caught, trotting around the shrubbery as if there was no danger. Indeed like this morning there wasn't a single monster in Vensa's path, just several bear traps, no doubt set by the local hunters. The presence that had followed her this morning was also gone and she relaxed fully.

She reached her destination much quicker than before, now knowing the quickest path to it. The water was clear and lightly reflected sunlight, as if every single drop was a single diamond. Small silvery fish could be seen swimming around the mass of water, showing signs of peace and calmness like all the other animals. Vensa had an undeniable urge to strip herself of her suddenly strafing clothing and immerse herself within the cool, mirror like liquid. She pressed down the urge though slightly shaking her head. Despite the fact that she hadn't seen a single one, monsters still teemed the forest and she didn't want to be caught unaware by a drowner or something else. Another motivation was the other residents of the forest, the Scoia'tael. She liked the thought of stranger men looking at her body far less than being drowned. She was never one to show off her body and sleep around and she wasn't about to start if she had a choice in the matter.

Tearing her gaze away from the waterfall she headed up the hill beside it, passing the enormous pillar guarding it. The path was clean simple to follow at first, but soon the first rocks and branches started appearing slowing down her journey. Eventually she was forced to climb up small rock face in an attempt to get higher while lugging her bag behind her. The small barks originating from it told her that Avis didn't enjoy being tossed and dragged around like that, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. While climbing over the 5 rock face of her journey, vensa pondered how lucky she was not to have to wear a dress like most women were expected to. She doubted that she would make it through the forest in one not even mentioning the current obstacle she was attempting to pass. her thoughts were soon stopped as she noticed that she reached the same flat path as below leading into a small green clearing. It weaved between two lightly damaged marble walls, overgrown with lush rose plants bringing in outstanding colours to the darkness around her. A snow white marble arch acted as a gate welcoming travelers into the small respite, the designs of the curls and waves displaying excellent craftsmanship.

Vensa made her way below the arch and her breath was knocked straight out of her lungs in wonderment. If she didn't know better she would have thought that she was in the middle of some sort of fantasy novel. A stunning marble statue proudly adorned the centre of the small clearing. It showed a man and a woman tangled in a loving embrace, their lips mere inches away from each other's. The care and attention put into the small details on the statue led vensa to believe that it could only be elvish work. Only the elves could carve a pair of statues so well that you could visibly see the love they had for each other in their eyes. It was surrounded by numerous rose bushes with a seemingly unlimited amount of blood red roses, giving it the appearance of a satin bed the couple rested on. A single rose bush clearly stood out from the others directly before the statue, contrasting their beauty with it's own. Only one bud grew upon it, presenting itself in a startling white colour that could have made Avis look like a glob of mud. Not being able to help herself vensa reached out yearning to experience the satin feel of the luxurious petals of her fingertips. Her lack of attention was a high price to pay though, as Avis growled at the presence that stood directly behind her. Startled, she spun around trying to discern the situation, only to be rewarded with a firm hit to the back of the head. Before she gave herself to the dark abyss she saw a man dressed in dark green leaning over her and the soft barks of Avis while falling to the lush grass below her, the gifted necklace gently falling from where it was hidden among her clothes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mysterious Stranger

Iorveth knew that he should have shot the woman as soon as he saw her in the forest earlier today, yet his curiosity prevented him from acting. His men had alerted him to her presence immediately, and he himself went to see the sight. After all it wasn't everyday day that the women of Flotsam ventured into the traitorous woods alone. It was bravery or just plain audacious, and at first he thought it was the second option. After taking a look at her though, he quickly changed his mind. She looked nothing like the meek and defenseless women the town had to offer. She appeared to have no weapons on her body, but Iorveth doubted that was the case, not with the confident way she was striding through these woods. She was short in stature and strength, but her vibrant green eyes shone from underneath the bronze locks framing her face. her clothes were also indication of her character, consisting of short leather trousers and a blouse revealing her stomach, instead of the long, plain dresses that most women owned. The more he analysed her, the more he became interested as to who she was.

He followed her closely through the shrubbery and watch with interest how she somehow managed to avoid every single danger that may have stood on her path. Had he not know of her presence earlier, even he might have missed her among the wild plant life surrounding her. What was even more astounding was that she didn't even seem to realise what she was doing. There was no sharpness or carefulness about the way she walked, almost as if she considered this place her second home, or had at least gotten to know the land well. Both these options were absurd though, knowing full well that she had never before stepped onto this land. It was these questions that caused him to follow her throughout the trip until her return to the dirty town.

Those same questions caused him to follow her once again upon her return to the thicket, surprising him even more at her audaciousness. What could she possibly want here?

Her path took her much the same way as her previous visit, with the exception of speed. She walked much faster now that she knew the way, and ended up once again at the waterfall about midday. He saw her hesitating at the edge of the water for a few seconds before watching her turn to the rocky path on her left. Though he admired her intelligence, he could not help but regret slightly that she did not take the opportunity to test out the water. He may have despised all Dh'oine, but he was still a man and he couldn't help but appreciate her figure.

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he watched her climb up the rocks blocking her path, up to the hidden garden concealed at the top. He had no concept of what she might want to find there, but his elfish pride bristled at the thought of a simple human disturbing the heritage of his people. Momentarily his attention was distracted from the woman herself, to the pouch she was carrying, noting the small white head protruding from it. There was no doubt that it was the young wolf she found this morning, though he questioned her reasons for keeping it. Wolfes were dangerous animals for someone like her, especially since the white coat could fetch quite a price in the market. He would have thought that the cub was already dead and yet here she was caring for it as if it were he own child. She truly was no ordinary human.

She clearly knew she was going, which soon posed another question. Who might have told her about the garden? There weren't many people with knowledge of it, much less the willingness to share it. Now that her direction was clear there was only one reason why she would go there. The rose of remembrance was rare and not to be disturbed. It cultivance took several years and a lot of effort which would all be put to nothing if she harmed it. That was something that he could not allow to happen.

It took her a couple of minutes to reach the top, though he had to admire her clothing choice. A female Dh'oine like her was expected to wears dresses and skirts, yet here she was wearing trousers, a man's garb. She definitely had more sense than most. After all, one can run much faster when the skirts of a dress aren't tripping you up.

He half expected her to rush towards the rose's resting place, however she took her time, admiring the stone arches and the delicate carvings embedded into the walls. there was much damage to the once beautiful building, but even the ruins could still impress. It was the craftsmanship of his predecessors, during a time when much of their heritage was still remembered. Years of living among others and the repression had it's tolls though. Determined to eradicate them, the Dh'oine burned down their art and destroyed their knowledge. Much of it was now forever lost, due to their hatred. The woman truly kept surprising him with her attitude. She eventually grew tired of observing and walked forwards, stopping only to kneel in front of her goal. Her emerald orbs were drawn to the singular bud, startled by the clarity of it's colour.

Her small hand reached out to gently brush the pale petals, losing track of everything around her. It was to be her downfall, as Iorveth could not allow her to continue. He dropped lightly from the tree he was hiding in, his hand reaching for the sharp swords he had strapped to his waist. He had not anticipated that the cub would growl in warning, but even that was not enough to save her.

The butt of his sword smashed into the side of her head with a small thump, making her crumble to the ground. His lookouts had warned him that she possessed the art of magic, and a sneak attack was the only way to face a sorceress. The cub attempted to retaliate, however the sides of the bag were heavy around his body, and the strap tightened around his frail body, making him immobile for the time being. Iorveth didn't spare him a second glance as he knelt over the woman, a glint capturing his eye. His hand reached down, fingering the small necklace hanging around her neck. It was very familiar to him.

WIth Loredo and his troops using dirty ways to try and capture him and the Scoia'tael, they had to come up with ways of recognising the spies among them and keeping together. What better way than to wear a small charm? It was a simple trinket to those they opposed, but to the elves among his men it meant so much more. It meant that the person wearing it was their friend and companion in arms, one they could trust. The woman seemed oblivious to the meaning, but the fact that she possessed it, told Iorveth everything he needed to know. It is not every day after all that a person you perceived as deceased walks into your camp. Ever Iorveth had been startled to find Ariel still alive, after being told personally that she had been hanged in the main square for a petty crime. She had recounted her story to him, and explained how she remained alive. Thinking back on it now, Iorveth was disappointed in himself for not connecting the mysterious hero and the woman together beforehand. That aside however, the fact of what to do with her still remained. She was a friend of the Scoia'tael and therefore he could not harm her. However he could not allow her to infringe on his territory freely either.

Still struggling with his thoughts, Iorveth picked her up and placed her against the smooth marble walls, watching as she twitched in her sleep. He sat back before her, patiently waiting for her to wake from her slumber. As the time passed, the loud growls from the cub quieted down and turned to quiet whimpering, though the yellow eyes didn't leave his form even for a second. Iorveth could clearly see that the cub was battling with it's own desire to sleep, determined to protect its new master. He wandered silently what the woman did to earn the wolf's trust so quickly, a feat that even the most experienced elves struggled with sometimes.

He sat there for a while, watching the setting sun, his eyes wandering only when the Dh'oine in front of him moved slightly. Her awakening only happened at dusk, a fact he had been thankful for. It was dangerous to walk around the forest when the moon rose, and he couldn't well leave her behind. A small moan drew his attention to her, her eyelids fluttering slightly. A hand reached up towards her bronze curls, gently massaging the place where she received the hit. It would still be sore for a couple of hours at least. Her eyes wandered the clearing wordlessly attempting to work out what happened, before landing on him. They widened slightly but to her credit she didn't flinch or scream, simply observe his relaxed posture before her. The slight fear was ever present in her eyes, however it was overshadowed by blind curiosity, a characteristic of hers that he had already witnessed himself. It was certainly strong enough to push her to speak first.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"We needed to discuss some things first, before it gets to that."

She tensed for a moment ready for a strike, but nodded. She was cautious and despite her overwhelming curiosity, she didn't act blindly. It was clear to him that she was ready should he turn on her.

"What things did you wish to talk about?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

The question was blunt and straight to the point, Iorveth didn't have the time to play around. He watched her hesitate, considering whether it would be best to tell the truth or lie. Seeing his serious expression though, she understood the meaning behind his stare. He would know if she lied, and she was sure that she would not like the end result. So she answered with a truth, though being careful not to reveal anything that might incriminate her or worsen her situation. It was an admirable trait, not breaking under pressure, and yet not being completely stubborn either.

"I made a friend."

"Ariel."

"What?"

"The elf you saved yesterday in the town square was called Ariel. One of the more trusted of my kind that resides in Flotsam. One of my men witnessed her apparent execution. It took hours to convince him she wasn't a spirit back for revenge."

"What does the necklace have to do with this?"

"Keep it. It will protect you while in these forests, a useful aspect."

"How?"

He didn't answer her question, watching as frustration built up in her posture. He had no doubt that while Ariel presented her with the necklace, she did not explain it's meaning. It was a secret for a reason, and he had no reason to trust the woman before him just yet. He stood up much to her annoyance, and started walking away without so much as a word. He perceived this conversation to be finished, yet the woman seemed to have different ideas. She struggled to her feet, swaying slightly, before grabbing her bag with the cub, and rushing after him. She struggled to keep up with his long steps, yet determination to find answers pushed her forwards.

"Were you the one that followed me this morning in the woods?"

"Yes."

"Why?"  
"That is none of your concern."

He stopped and looked back at her frustrated face, barely holding back the tiniest hint of a smile. The bag was haphazardly hanging over her shoulder, the cub now fully awake and trying to comprehend what happened. Her copper locks were wild and tangled, a big difference to the neat ponytail she donned this morning. Iorveth assumed that it was likely his fault, but didn't regret it in the slightest. The look suited her, made her look more dangerous. Had she had been an elf he might have even admitted an attraction to her, but her human blood disgusted him.

"You should not return to this forest again."

"But you said that the necklace will keep me safe."

"That pendant is the reason you are still alive. A life for a life, simply returning the favour and nothing more. Next time you might not find yourself so lucky Dh'oine."

With that last thought he turned around and disappeared into the dark shrubbery before him. There was no sound of footsteps following him. Vensa simply stood and started at the place he vanished, trapped within the turmoil of her own mind. The elf she had just met had a greater effect on her than she could have anticipated. There was an aura of mystery that surrounded him, and his attempts to push her away only seemed to draw her closer. One thing was certain. There was no way that she was staying away from this forest now.


End file.
